


Of Hiding The Self

by Angelcraft1010



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ...At some point, Everything Will Be Explained, Gen, Oops, Real-Life Sides AU, TL;DR: Thomas has to hide the Sides from his friends and it’s getting harder and harder, dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: ALRIGHT SO I KNOW I HAVE LIKE A MILLION THINGS I’M WRITING AT ONCE AND UPDATING AT VERY RANDOM DATES BUT SHH MY WRITERS BLOCK S U C K S.ANYWAYS UHHH IDK WHAT TO PUT HERE EXCEPT THAT TL;DR: THOMAS HIDES HIS SIDES FROM HIS FRIENDS BUT... NOT... VERY WELL....? IDK JUST READ PLEASE I PROMISE IT’S GOOD





	Of Hiding The Self

A clamor of near-identical voices filled the room. Thomas was cowering where he stood as his sides shouted at each other, each one of them — except for Patton — red-faced and ragged-voiced. What they were arguing about, Thomas had long forgotten.

Virgil and Roman both looked about ready to claw each others’ throats out; Roman had drawn his sword but kept it down at his side — though at times it would jerk upward as if he were about to swing, and Virgil was growling and snarling from the safety of his jacket, keeping his hood up and drawn close around his head by the drawstrings. Logan was off to the side, trying to cut in to the argument and stop the two with words, while Patton was worriedly trying to calm Roman down, as the prince seemed to be slowly trying to advance on the anxious side.

Though the sides weren’t paying any attention to anything else, it was a good thing that through the commotion, Thomas still could. He heard a car door slam from outside and looked up, glancing outside through the slightly cracked blinds on the kitchen window. He recognized Joan’s car, and a chill ran down his spine.

”Uh... guys?”

The Sides ignored him, so he got louder.

”Guys, get down, Joan is here!”

Virgil was the only one of the sides to still be up when the back kitchen door swung open, revealing Joan.

Thomas had hid himself against the corner of the wall and bookshelf when he realized that Joan had seen Virgil, and made a motion with his hands to the side for him to distract Joan.

Anxiety paled as he looked up at Joan, who strode through the kitchen, smiling at him before stopping, tilting their head in confusion.

”Thomas? You okay? You look pale, what’s up?”

Joan then looked Virgil up and down, taking in the other’s appearance.

”Jeez, you look sick. You haven’t been overworking yourself, right?”

Virgil shook his head, doing his best to replicate Thomas’s speech patterns.

”No, I’m great. Don’t worry Joan, I’m fine. Just tired.”

The anxious side then walked past Joan, into the kitchen, likely to help prevent Joan from noticing Thomas hiding against the back of the bookshelf - though Thomas was pretty well hidden.

”What’re you here for? You were just here for a video, so... did you forget something?”

Joan blinked in confusion for a moment before their expression became one of realization.

”Oh, s***, right! I forgot my phone!” They glanced around the kitchen for a second before spotting their phone on the counter and picking it up with an awkward smile and laugh. “Right, well I got what I came for!”

Virgil breathed a short and quiet sigh of relief when Joan headed towards the door.

”Later, Thomas!”

Virgil waved goodbye to Joan as they left, and once it had been a good minute since they had shut the door, Virgil walked into the living room, a hefty sigh escaping him as he dropped onto the couch.

”Jesus Christ, that set my worry levels through the roof.”

Thomas stood up from the corner where he was hidden, walking over to the couch and sitting down on the armrest.

”Sorry, Virge.”

A puff of dark blue smoke preceded the appearance of Logan, who narrowed his eyes at both Thomas and Virgil respectively.

”That was incredibly stupid, you realize that, right?”

Virgil sat up, pulling his hood off as he glared up at Logan.

”It worked, didn’t it?”

Two more puffs of smoke timed a second apart appeared, one red and one teal. Out of them popped Roman and Patton, who both wore various disappointed expressions.

The two disappointed sides spoke at the same time:

”Kiddo, that was dangerous to do!” “Virgil, that was a horrible performance!”

Virgil threw his hands up in a “what?!” sort of manner, an exasperated gasp escaping.

”I did my best, especially for being put on the spot! Besides, Joan bought it, didn’t they? We’re fine!”

Roman huffed, crossing his arms dramatically. “Whatever. Though it’s funny that Joan thought you looked sick. Because honestly, you really do.”

Virgil was about to stand up, a glare on his face when both Patton and Thomas moved between the anxious and creative sides.

”No, kiddos. No fighting.”

Roman glared at Virgil from over Patton’s shoulder. “We were fighting before though.”

Logan broke into the conversation, using a finger to slide his glasses into position. “And that got us nowhere. Now, the most important thing is to know that for one, we are past our arguing, and for two, we cannot let that... incident... with Joan happen again. For all our sakes, and Thomas’s.”

Virgil nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, who knows? If Joan finds out, they might send Thomas off to a science facility so that they can dissect his brain and see why we even exist.”

Roman raised an eyebrow at the anxious side. “But... wouldn’t that kill Thomas? And in effect, kill us?”

Virgil simply shrugged and the five of them went silent as such an idea as the one proposed ran through their heads.

Thomas then shuddered, which in turn caused each of his Sides to shudder.

”Alright, I’d rather not think about that. What were you saying, Logan?”

Logan nodded in hasty agreement with Thomas, and then slid a hand down the front of his tie impulsively to smooth it out. “I was saying that we cannot let this event happen again for all of our sakes. Though what Virgil proposed was... eh, ridiculous,” this choice of wording provoked an indignant “hey!” from said anxious side, “there is a possibility that anyone else having knowledge of us could have... _less than desirable_ effects.”

Roman sighed. “As much as I hate to agree with...” he gestured to both Virgil and Logan with a slightly disgusted expression, “these two, I have to say that in this case, they are right, Thomas.”

Then the three sides and one host turned to Patton, who had been silent for a while.

”Patton?” Thomas cast a concerned glance towards the moral side. “What do you think about this?”

Patton shuffled his feet, hands gripping onto the ends of the onesie’s sleeves tied around his neck.

”I think... that your friends would understand.” The moral side had a conflicted expression on his face. “I really want you to tell them. But it’s up to you, Thomas.”

Thomas cast his gaze to the floor, silent for a moment.

”...I think we’ll hide it. For a little while longer, at least.” He looked at each of the sides in turn, watching their expressions for any extreme reactions and seeing none. “Just in case.”

The Sides all nodded in sync, which would have been creepy and strange had they have never done such a thing before.

”Right.” Roman nodded once more, by himself this time. “Right. Then we will do our best to not screw this up.”

The Sides all sank out after that.

The house — and mindscape — were silent for the rest of the day.

 


End file.
